Legend of Zelda Hero of Time so far
by InsomniaFairy
Summary: Disclaimer: Written fan-fiction based on stories in The Legend of Zelda - Ocarina of Time. Stupid. I've wanted to do this for a long time... This is what I have written SO FAR, so let me know if you like how it's going...  Thanks! :D


Disclaimer: Written fan-fiction based on stories in The Legend of Zelda - Ocarina of Time. Stupid. And most likely will have spelling errors due to the fact that this damn computer doesn't have Microsoft word and no spell-check.

Fuck.

Also, rated Mature for swearing, violence, crude behavior, and possibly sexual themes.. ;D

(0)

Threat

The sun is shining high above him as puffy white clouds float by serenely in the blue sky. A light breeze ruffles his hair and clothing soothingly as he looks about Hyrule field searching for something. He wasn't sure what he was looking for but he had a feeling of foreboding as darker clouds originating from the castle envelop the sky. The gentle breeze became treacherous as lighting flashed followed by booming thunder. There was no rain, however. Navi zoomed around his head appearing alarmed about something.

"LINK!" she yelled in her high pitched fairy voice. He looked toward her then for a split second there was a blinding light and his little companion was gone. He smelt burning leaves then heard a deep laugh as he looked up the trail, still taken aback by the blinding light, and focused towards the sounds source.

A tall, bulky, dark figure stood there, his arms crossed. He wore dark clothing, had fiery red hair and tan skin. He laughed again. An awful feeling swept over him.

"Foolish child. You shall perish along with the rest of the Hylians! Your precious princess is gone, probably dead somewhere by the hands of my loyal servants after having their way with her." He laughed darkly.

The dark Gerudo king smirked meticulously as he gloated. Link took what he said seriously and thought the princess dead. He felt helpless, alone in the field, with that evil man and yet he could not speak. Ganondorf raised his hand in front of him and directed his palm towards Link. A purple light started to form in his hand and Link turned to run.

"JUST DIE NOW, HERO!" Link heard the man bellow as he ran, stumbling. He felt something hot and painful on his back... then nothing.

(1)

Forest Frenzy

"LINK! WAKE UP!" a high pitched voice screeched in his ear. "It's way past noon!" He was breathing fast, his clothes sticking to him. He felt feverish. He opened his eyes a little to see a bright, white blur coming at his face. He then widened his eyes and took the defensive, smacked it away and jumped back, but fell on the floor from his bed. My bed he thought to himself as he gathered his surroundings. He was in his home in Kokiri Village. What had happened had been a nightmare.

"HEY! YOU STUPID BASTARD, WHATS THE IDEA!" Navi shouted at him from the floor. Link looked over to her and gasped. She slowly started floating back in the air again, weary from Link swatting her out of the air.

"Aw, crap, Navi, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to do that." he said frantically then hesitantly continued, "I had a bad dream.." He put his hand to his forehead still shocked from what his dream had brought him. He had flashbacks of the images he saw.

"Ganondorf was there.. he killed you. He told me the princess was dead." Link looked up at Navi who was now suspended higher in the air again. " I...died." he finished breathlessly.

Navi's wings flapped faster for a second as if taken aback. "You're such a damn deep sleeper. I've been trying to wake you for a while!" she said still sounding annoyed but then seemed to calm down. "Your nightmares are getting worse, Link... and I can understand why, really." She hovered closer to Link then continued, "You're only ten years old yet you have such a heavy burden, being chosen to save Hyrule."

Link nodded slowly. He felt a small knot in his throat. Navi sighed.

"Okay! Well, Saria wanted me to tell you to go talk to her, she has more to tell you, shortie!" She said with a lighter tone, trying to lighten the mood. "And remember! You only have one Spiritual Stone left! The Zora's Sapphire!" She appeared to dance.

Link smiled a little and nodded then got up off the floor. He brushed off a little, then stretched. "Do you know where Saria is? She goes to the Lost Woods a lot, I try to avoid that area.."

"Er, actually, I believe she is in the Lost Woods... Well, outside the Forest Temple to be exact.." Navi said hesitantly. Link sighed, picked up then put on the Goron bracelet Darunia had given him, his sword, shield and bag then walked towards the door. Navi wasn't following. Link looked back at her confused, "you aren't coming?"

"Oh! Uh, no. I have some stuff to do...so I'll just stick around this area. Come back here when you're done. I'll see you later!" She said in a cheery voice then fluttered out the window. Navi hated the Lost Woods. Link shook his head, slung his bag over his shoulder then walked out the door.

It was a nice day in the forest village that day. He could see Fala across the path walking back and forth on the slim bridge playing a game and trying to keep her balance as another Kokiri poked a deku stick through the gaps. She was smiling. He looked down to see the Know-It-All Brothers arguing about something. Link smiled then climbed down the ladder and ran towards the Lost Woods entrance. The breeze was calm but reminded him of his nightmare. This made him shiver. He now had a feeling all of this tranquility would be interrupted. He felt that he could prevent this if he was successful in saving Hyrule. He was determined to protect the people he cared about.

He marched on and entered the Lost Woods not only anxious about the twists and turns, but also the mystery and high probability of random enemies popping up out of the trees. He always anticipates destroying evil presences but doesn't want to fight if he can help it.

He stood out in a clearing and closed his eyes and tried to concentrate on the song of the forest. The song would guide him to the forest temple where Saria likes to spend her time in peace. He sensed the song originating from the right. He ran through the tunnel to the next clearing keeping his mind clear. He made a circle past all of the other entrances clockwise and heard the song coming from the left of the passage he just came from. He passed through. From there he found the song the strongest in the entrance straight ahead. He took another left and another right and found himself in the Sacred Forest Meadow. The song of the forest was still egging him on to come closer and enter the Forest Temple, although he would not, he was only meeting Saria outside it.

He walked towards the entrance of the labyrinth that would lead him to Saria but stopped when he was almost there. He felt eyes on him. He turned around to see Kaepora Gaebora perched in a branch above the passage he had just came through.

The Wise Owl he thought. Link had encountered the owl several times throughout his first trips through Hyrule. He had always had tips and advise, although everything the owl says is almost in a riddle and he liked to repeat himself a lot. Link sighed, knowing he was about the get a long-winded talk from him.

"Hello, Kaepora, how long have you been watching me this time? And what are you doing around here today?" Link asked, readying himself for a long twisted answer.

"With so many questions... one will certainly find an answer for at least one question. A man with many problems will always resolve at least one. " he hooted.

"Uh-huh..." Link mumbled under his breath, "Well, I'm kind of in a hurry to talk to Saria right now, so... I'll run into you another time." He said quickly trying to escape faster.

"HOO! Most people will grow to be very important to certain others. As you will be very important to all of Hyrule and even outside territories, your friends play a big part in your life, thus they become important to Hyrule as well. I see Saria being very important but also struggling along the way." the owl said, twitching his head and staring at Link with his beady eyes. "Many you associate yourself with will face perilous times."

"What!" Link looked alarmed, "Saria's going to struggle? What do you mean!" He stepped forward towards the owl as he lifted his wings out from his body and flapped them. Link halted as a gust of wind from Kaepora Gaebora hit him making dirt and leaves fly at him. He shielded his eyes, frowning. " Why do you do this, damn you!"

"Events will draw out to reveal these things soon, but for today, just go with the flow. Be one with the water. Farewell, Link!" he said vaguely as he beat his powerful wings and took flight.

He let out an exasperated moan as he watched the giant owl disappear from sight. He then remembered Saria and the shady things the owl had said about her difficult endeavors in the future. He was vague, too vague. This made him worry.

Link bolted through the entrance of the labyrinth and took off at full sprint, at least as fast as his short legs could carry him. He cursed the fact that he wasn't older and stronger before he was given the task to serve Hyrule. He turned corner after corner, jumped into the small pool of water at one of the last corners and heaved himself up on the ledge then scurried to the stairs soaking wet.

He hunched over and supported himself by his arms which were propped up on his knees. He breathed heavily for a few seconds then straightened up and drew his sword and shield. This day's events had made him feel paranoid for bad things to come. His nightmare and what the owl had said about Saria made him believe everyone he loves is in terrible danger. Link took a deep breath and ascended the stairs, ready to face what ever was up there.

He reached the top of the stairs and held his shield in front of him, his sword at the ready and looked around. He saw Saria sitting on a log on the other side of the stone platform. She appeared to be writing in her journal and appeared relaxed. He decided he was just being irrational in thinking people will be hurt or killed just because of his dream and that nutty owl's vague prophesy.

Link calmed himself, sheathed his sword and placed his shield onto his back once more. He began walking towards Saria, "Hey! Saria! Navi told me you had something to tell me!" He shouted over to her. She didn't look up. She didn't even flinch or acknowledge he was there or had said anything. Link frowned and continued towards her a little faster. "Hey, Saria...?" he said, only feet away from her.

He was shocked by what he saw next. Instead of writing, she was slicing her forearms open with her quill, blood spilling onto the pages, dribbling down the binding and onto her lap, staining her green shorts. "SARIA!" he said frantically, but again she didn't respond at the least to his presence. She stared serenely at what she was doing. Her arms were mangled.

Link went to take the quill from her but was forced back by an invisible creature who began to laugh in an insane and high pitched cackle.

"Oh, no! Dear boy, your best friend is killing herself and is unaware. What are you going to do? Tee hee heeee!" The previously invisible entity was now visible and appeared to be a poe ghost. She was doused in black lace and held a lantern covered in long, iron spikes. Her eyes glowed white, the same color as the flame in her lantern.

Link then unsheathed his sword and readied his shield again frantically, "Who are you? Make her stop that!" Link cried at the poe. "Who are you!"

"My name is Nela, boy, and I am making sure this girl's virtuous destiny doesn't take part!" she cackled again, "Hyrule shall fall and I look forward to it!" She spun then disappeared. She kept snickering and laughing.

Frightened, Link looked at Saria again, she had not stopped disfiguring her arms. Actually, she switched arms. If he did not stop her soon, she wouldn't have any flesh left on her arms. He went for her arms to try and hold them back but did not reach her again. He was thrown back further than he had before. He hit the ground and rolled.

He propped himself up on his arms trying to get up," PLEASE!" He begged, " What do you want!" a few tears began to flow as a result of him feeling helpless to save his friend. "Take me instead!" Link pleaded.

The poe reappeared and laughed, "You? Who are you, forest boy, I don't need you..." She spit acid on him. It burned his cheeks and chest.

"My name is Link and I've been chosen to serve the Royal Family against Ganondorf to save Hyrule! Release her! Take ME!" He said selflessly.

Nela stopped and stared at him, silent, transfixed. She was studying him. "You? You're just a kid!" she paused. "Oh, but I did hear about a young boy destined to be Hyrule's Savior...Maybe even the Hero of Time...could he be...you?" Nela got closer. The poe was only inches away from his face, examining him.

Link stared at the poe desperately. "...Hmmm... Okay. I'll let the girl go, she's getting boring and is about to die anyway. You seem more interesting, kid." Nela waved her boney hand towards Saria and the spell was disband.

The second the spell was inactive he heard Saria's blood curdling scream. His eyes shot over to her. She had jumped back and had fallen over the stump backwards, blood had poured from her arms onto her face and upper torso. She was drenched. She kept screaming and sobbing loudly. The poe was watching her reaction and laughing as if it was a funny prank. Saria fell to her knees and continued bawling.

"Can you make her sleep! Or not feel it! Help her not feel it!" The poe just stared at him. "PLEASE!"

The poe sighed. "Ugh! Fine! She's starting to annoy me anyway." Nela clapped her hands twice and Saria fell over silently. It didn't sound like she hit the ground gracefully.

"She's alive, right?" Link asked the evil apparition.

Nela groaned, "Yes, for now, but I'm not saying she wont bleed out on her own soon." She snorted. "Now as for you.. What fun can we have? I can remove your skin and spit my acid on you...or I could throw you to the ground from around a hundred stories..." her eyes slit and she giggled menacingly as she floated toward him. "What sounds good to you? Tee hee heeee!"

Links eyes shifted all around him looking for a way to escape. He didn't see the point in trying to use his sword against a poe this powerful. So he rolled to the side and pushed off to a sprint to buy time to think. He looked back as he ran and didn't see Nela then looked towards Saria to make sure she's okay. Coagulated blood coated her face.

"Oh nooo, silly." the poe chortled as she suddenly appeared in front of Link. She grabbed him by his throat and lifted so he couldn't reach the ground by a foot or so. Link made a choking noise and tried to breathe but only managed a small wheeze. Nela's bony fingers were making this situation more uncomfortable than it would be to have a human with flesh covered fingers choke him. Her bony fingers pinched his skin. He made a gurgling noise and tried to struggle, losing his sight from hypoxia.

Suddenly, an arrow enveloped by light flew at Nela and somehow managed to pierce her ghostly form. She screamed and cursed as she seemed to dissolve into a white vapor and then completely vanish except for the lantern she carried. It fell to the forest floor and rolled away a few feet. Link was thrown to the ground and hit his head on the edge of the stone platform. He was still conscious, but not by much. He looked around to see who had cast the arrow that had vanquished the evil peeve. He caught a figure standing over him but it was only a blurry silhouette for the sky was bright behind the figure.

"It'll be okay, Link. You're both safe." The calming voice of a woman reassured him. On that note he slipped out of consciousness.

(2)

Confessions

Link opened his eyes to see nothing but darkness. He felt a soft bed under him and knew he was inside. His eyes adjusted after a few moments and made out that he was in a Kokiri home. It smelled like dirt and leaves. He even felt some gritty substance under him on the sheets. He must be borrowing a bed from someone without the care of cleanliness. He heard soft breathing across the room, then he remembered.

"Saria!" He whispered urgently, practically flying out of bed. The moment he was upright his head spun and began to ache terribly. He fell to his knees and put his hands on his head. He felt bandages circling his cranium and a thicker pad of soft material against the back of his head where the pain felt the worst. I hit my head Link thought, But who took us here...? But first, is Saria okay? He speedily crawled over to the bed Saria was in. He whispered her name gently to try to wake her without alarming her. What she had been through was horrendous. He placed his hand on her shoulder and squeezed slightly.

He heard Saria's soft groan as she stirred, almost conscious. He softly sung her name. "Saaaaariaaa..."

"Urhh, Link?" she mumbled weakly then took in a labored sounding breath. She gasped as she moved her arms about, they still stung her. " Link! Was it real?" She sat up fast, "What happened? I'm bandaged up." She became light headed and collapsed back against the pillows she had just been sleeping on. "Link...what?"

"Hold on, Saria, try to relax. I'm going to go open curtains for some light." he said as he made his way over to one of the windows. He knew it was daytime because there was light lining the edges of the curtains. He opened them and looked out, squinting and trying to adjust to the light. The whole village was sitting outside across the path. One of them saw Link opening the curtains and exclaimed to the rest of the group. They started to make their way over when Link decided he wanted a minute alone with Saria. He pointed his index finger upwards, facing them, mouthing "Gimme a minute." They nodded looking bummed and sat back down and started talking with more serious expressions.

Link went over to another window and opened the curtains, letting in more light. He turned back towards Saria who was sitting up, leaning against the headboard and staring at her bandaged arms. The bandages looked thick but there were still spots of blood protruding. She knew there was extensive damage.

Her face looked gaunt and pale, her hair looked tangled. It looked like someone had cleaned the blood off her, there were bowls of red water on the table next to her bed and soiled rags hanging over the rims. Her eyes were wide and looked frightened. "What the hell happened? I remember looking down after, last I knew, I was writing in my journal and then I saw blood. My arms had chunks out of them, Link." Her lips quivered and she continued, "Out of no where!" Saria took a quick intake of air, she was getting upset. "My quill was covered in blood. So was my hand." Link sat silently, listening to her side of the story. "I remember screaming. I was so scared." She began to sob.

"Listen.." Link said calmly as he put his hand on her shoulder, "You were bewitched by an evil poe ghost named Nela... she wanted to kill you...because she said you have a virtuous destiny or something. She wanted Hyrule to fall and wanted to kill you because she thinks it's in your destiny to help save Hyrule." He studied Saria's expression, she looked confused. She was still staring down at her arms apathetically. "I got her to release you when I told her who I was."

Saria gasped, looking stunned. " Link! She could have killed you!"

Link shook his head then said, "I didn't care. As long as she let you go." Link smiled calmly at Saria, who sniffled. "I told her to make you sleep so you didn't have to deal with that." He looked like he was far away, "Your screams... were...scary."

"I couldn't stand it! And that evil poe's laugh was awful." Saria sobbed. Link put his arms around her trying to calm her. He knew this experience would haunt her. But it would haunt him too. "Is she dead? I mean, is she gone?" Saria asked quietly. Link nodded and she seemed to relax more. She let out a sigh and sat silent for a few minutes. Link took the time to go fetch some water for Saria. He handed her a cup then sat next to her. She took a sip. Link hesitated for a minute so she could rehydrate before continuing their talk.

"Hey...Saria?" Link started saying. She looked up at him, her eyes were red.

"...Yeah?" she sniffled and wiped her tears out of her eyes.

"How...exactly did we get here from the meadow?" he continued, "I remember hearing a female voice saying we'll be fine. Then I passed out."

"You didnt bring us here?" she inquired looking very confused. Link shook his head.

"I think the one who killed Nela took us here. But I have no idea who brought us back here... Well, the whole village is sitting outside waiting for us, maybe they know." Link said as he got up and walked towards the door.

"Hey, Link?" Saria said quietly.

"Hmm?" He looked back at her, she was smiling and had a pinkness upon her cheeks but still looked really pale and weak.

"You're pretty damn brave for a ten year old human. Let alone strong as hell. Thank you for helping me..." She shed another few tears, but these were happier tears. Link nodded, feeling good about what he had done for his friend, then opened the door and waved at the other Kokiri to let them know they could come in.

It was a madhouse after he let the Kokiri file in. Most of them shuffled their short legs over to Saria pestering her and asking her what had happened.

"I was possessed by an evil spirit. But Link saved me." She smiled at them weakly. They all looked at Link in awe. He looked embarrassed. He never liked too much praise or attention. Then a few Kokiri came up to Link and asked him if everything was alright now, he smiled and nodded saying the poe was killed. Many asked what a poe was. Link sighed and explained. Mido stood a ways back silently, his arms folded across his chest and frowning.

"Link!" Mido interrupted loudly. The room grew silent and looked at Mido then to Link, who was surprised at Mido's outburst and knew he was upset.

"Wha-?" Link began but was interrupted.

"Everywhere you go, people are hurt! It's your fault Saria was almost killed!" Mido fumed, he stepped forward, "Terror follows you after where you've gone. You're an outsider! You can't just march back and forth!" Mido put his nose up in the air to portray leadership. Really, he was beig a pompous idiot. But Link took what he had said to heart. He felt terrible. He knew everyone was in danger, but was it really his fault?

Link's eyes began to water until Saria cut in, "MIDO. Shut up! Link saved my life by calling the poe off and by telling her to take him instead." She walked over to Mido and slapped him, hard, across the face. " He saved my life, you twerp!" Mido fell on his ass and sat there perplexed ready to argue but Saria shot him a dangerous look. Link was stunned at what Saria had just done, and with her drained body, too. She slumped down in a near chair.

"It's okay, Saria, he's probably right. I shouldn't come and go all the time. I could be followed one of these times." He looked hurt and ashamed for not thinking this sooner. "I'll leave as soon as I can get my stuff together." He said solemnly. Many protested but Mido seemed to relish him saying that.

Navi then flew into sight, slowly fluttering her delicate wings, she looked ashamed too. "Link.." Navi began, "I'm sorry, I should have gone with you. I'm supposed to always be by your side. I was told to stay behind when you went to talk to Saria. If I were there I could have summoned help." Link put his hand up to say hello to Navi, she nuzzled herself against his palm lovingly.

"But why? Who told you not to come?" Link asked Navi.

"It was me, Link. I'm sorry," It was Saria who spoke up. "I had...private matters to discuss with you." She had tinges of pink in her cheeks where they were pale just moments before. Link looked at her puzzled.

"But what could it have been that Navi couldn't be with us?" Link thought back, Saria's fairy wasn't there come to think of it... "Or Meya, either." Meya was the name of Saria's fairy. Meya was a light green fairy, in contrast to most blue or white companion fairies. Green fairies were more rare. Saria was lucky to get a fairy of her favorite color.

"Link, I'll talk to you about that later." Saria cleared her throat. "Right now, we need to concentrate on who brought us back here." Link's eyes widened as he remembered.

"Oh, yeah! Did anyone see or talk to whoever brought us back to this house? We were in the Forest Meadow in front of the Temple. We both went unconscious there." Link explained. "They killed the poe, not me." I was about to be killed, Link thought to himself. His breath caught. After Nela would have killed me, Saria would have died. She ether would have bled to death or the poe would have played more sick games until she died. He imagined it in his head and suddenly felt sick. He had to find out who saved them.

"The woman didn't leave her name. But she was tall. An adult. She had white hair, even though she wasn't old. It was tied back. She had red eyes and weird clothes. Like a warrior." a Kokiri boy said to Link.

"She told us to tell you to go see Zelda as soon as you could, after visiting the Zoras'." A Kokiri girl interjected. She then added, "Oh, and something about a Spiritual Stone."

That wasn't too hard... Link thought, then said to them, "Thanks, guys. I know who it was. That was Impa, Princess Zelda's royal guard. She's of the Shiekah people." He then realized something, But wait. How had she known we were in danger? Link furrowed his brow trying to think. Well, I suppose I should go find the Zora's Sapphire so I can go see Zelda and ask her about it..

"Woah. A Shiekah warrior...in Kokiri Village!" Fala squealed abruptly. "How cool!" She smiled and laughed, as always. Some of the other Kokiri shook their heads trying to hide their embarrassed smiles.

"Shit." Saria suddenly said out of no where. Link looked at her along with everyone else.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Link said walking over to her. He stood by her and examined her. She looked forlorn. " Saria?.."

"My journal..." She said quietly, so that only Link could hear.

"Oh! Okay, uh.." He nodded at Saria then announced to everyone in the room, "Saria and I need to return to the Forest Meadow to retrieve a few things we left there." The Kokiri nodded. Link thought back, "My sword and shield are there." He looked at Saria who nodded quickly. Saria then widened her eyes, looked to the window then back at him.

"Link, shouldnt it be getting dark soon?" Saria suggested, "You got to the meadow at around 4 o'clock."

Fala interjected cheerfully, "Oh, Saria, that was yesterday! You guys slept through the night, it's only 11 in the morning right now."

"HOLY GODDESS, are you serious?" Saria burst. All of the Kokiri nodded. Link wasn't surprised, he knew how much something like that can wear you out.

"Alright, then let's go to the meadow, Saria." Link looked over the other Kokiri then asked, "Does anyone have an extra ladder?"

"Ladder?" a Kokiri boy asked.

"Yes, " said Link then he explained, " If we use a ladder at the beginning of the labyrinth we won't have to go through the twists and turns. We'd just jump from wall to wall. There's a ladder at the end next to the stairs that go up to the Forest Temple area so that you don't have to go through the labyrinth on the way back." Link heard a lot of ooh's and ahh's at his plan. "Right, just someone bring the ladder to the entrance of the Lost Woods, Saria and I will be waiting there. And as soon as we're done up there I'll leave. I have to go to the Zora's Domain then go see Zelda." Link said as he took off his head bandages. Saria looked down at her bandaged arms sadly.

Fala had brought Saria a fresh change of her clothes. She'd already changed. Her arms were still bandaged but didn't need to be changed yet. Link packed extra bandages and medicine for in case she needed it.

They stepped out into the daylight followed by Navi and Meya who were chattering with each other behind them. The sun was high above them and butterflies were fluttering around the village. It was a nice day. They started walking up the path to the entrance of the Lost Woods. Meya and Navi kept their distance Link noticed. Saria looked at Link bashfully.

"Are you going to tell me what's up with Navi and Meya? Why weren't they in the meadow with us?" Link confronted. Saria seemed surprised that Link was straight forward about asking her. It seemed rude the way he said it so pointedly.

"I wanted to go over that when we were in the woods so we know no one's eavesdropping... none of the other Kokiri like going in the Lost Woods, especially right now, not even Mido who usually guards the passages." she explained quietly. Link nodded.

They made it to the entrance to the woods and waited for the ladder to be delivered. Link decided to clean his sword and shield. Saria sat against the wall and examined her arms. She had dried blood around her cuticles and under her nails. This made her shiver.

Finally a few Kokiri and Mido came up the path carrying the ladder. They leaned it against the wall and they both left with the exception of Mido, who then spoke, " Be careful, Saria. If there are any issues, I want you to send Meya back to get me. I'll come and save you." Mido's face was smug and arrogance was pouring out of him.

"...Alright," Saria said slowly, "Everything should be fine. We'll be back in no time. Besides, you should extremely happy, Mido. I mean, Link is leaving after this." Mido repositioned, taken aback that Saria said that. Saria seemed angry at Mido for his outburst earlier.

"Right- yeah. Well, see you later." Mido said shortly then left. Saria sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Don't worry, Link. If something bad happens and we need help, Mido will come to save us!" she teased. "Lets go before someone else comes up." She said then walked through the tunnel. Link agreed then followed her holding the ladder awkwardly. I mean seriously, carrying a ladder is a pain in the ass.

Link remembered his route through the woods, although Saria knew it by heart already and walked them both through with ease. They walked in silence and reached the meadow in not even ten minutes. Navi and Meya still slunk around a little further behind them. Link walked forward into the center and looked back at Saria then looked up above the entrance they had just walked out of to make sure Kaepora Gaebora wasn't sitting there about to ambush them with riddled prophesies.

"What is it, Link?" Saria asked him, curious about what he was doing.

"Kaepora Gaebora was sitting up there last time. He annoys the piss out of me, I was checking to make sure if he was there we could run away so we don't have to sit through his confusing speech." Link laughed trying to sound lighthearted about it.

"What did he say last time?" Saria asked. Shit, Link thought. He had not wanted her to ask.

"He babbled about questions and answers, problems and solutions. Then destiny and importance of my friends and how they guide me..." he said trying to downplay it.

"He mentioned me... didn't he?" Saria approached him, looking at her feet as she walked. She stopped and looked up at him half smiling, half looking distressed. "What did he say?"

Link sighed and looked down, voiding her gaze. "He...told me you'd be struggling. I think it's because you help me." He looked up to see her expression. It was unchanged except for her eyes seemed glossier. She grasped her left arm then looked away looking shaken. "Hey, now. He flew his stupid ass away before I could get more out of him. He's loony. He told my I'm going to be important to all of Hyrule and surrounding territories. Are there other territories? He's a nut. A total quack of an owl. Owls don't quack." Saria laughed then tried not to smile. Link smiled at her, she looked up at him, her cheeks getting pinker. She was gaining color back since she had eaten a little and drank some potion. She shook it off.

"Let's just finish this up." She said dully then continued walking. Link propped the ladder up against the wall and motioned for Saria to go up first.

"You go up first, if you fall, I'll catch you." Link told her trying to comfort her. He knew going back would be hard. Saria nodded then placed her foot on the first rung, her heart was beating fast then Link put his hands up on her waist to secure her if she were to slip or fall. She took a sharp inhale at his touch then pushed her legs and ascended the ladder. It was a short climb but it was tiring for her. She was making the last step to the top and felt Link's hand brush her leg as she lifted it to the ledge. This seemed to make her dizzy, or it was just the over exertion after their trial the day before. She sat then looked over the edge at Link, smiling.

"You good?" Link asked thoughtfully as he climbed the first few steps. Saria looked down at him and confirmed by nodding. Link smiled then climbed more steps up. "Might want to move over a little so I have a place to step up to." She did and he stepped up and sat next to her. "Okay, now it's just jumping over the gaps and getting to the other side without falling!" he said smiling. He seemed cheerful now. Saria liked this side of Link; the one she was familiar with.

Link stood up followed by Saria. Link nodded at her then jumped with ease and put his arms out letting her know that he'd catch her each time. "Even if you fall, I can pull you back up." he told her. Those words made her feel flustered. It sounded like a lover's quote. Maybe someday I can use that quote on Link... Saria thought. She smiled then remembered she had to jump. She told herself to be serious then focused on her jump. She stepped back a bit to give herself space to put power behind her leap by running a little. She took off and reached the edge. She jumped towards Link who had his arms out ready to catch her. She landed and fell into his grip. He was stronger than other Kokiri. He was hard and buff. His hand brushed against her upper arm. Geez, his hands are so rough. Saria thought. But Link wasn't an ordinary, lazy kid. He had always worked hard for the acceptance of the Kokiri and to save Hyrule.

Link smiled and laughed, "You did great!" He took a step towards the next jump. It wasn't all that hard. I don't even need a running start.I think I'm only worked up over tiny jumps because I'm tired and injured. She went forward and jumped the next one without Link expecting it. She made it to the next ledge and looked back at Link grinning. Smiling, Link jumped after her then took another leap to the next ledge.

"Okay, hot-shot. Watch this!" Saria challenged as she hopped the gap in front of her, continued to the one Link was currently on then jumped to the one after that. She looked back at him and he was gaping at her. His mouth was open and eyes wide.

Saria bowed cutely then exclaimed, "And for my final act!" She turned around and faced the next jump. There was one left. "I am going to jump across this abyss of doom!" She had named it playfully. She took one last look behind her then jumped, landed and did a silly victory pose, smiling. Link applauded from where he was, 20 feet away. Saria looked down at the stairs leading to the Forest Temple and gasped. There was a trail of blood which she knew must have belonged to her. She was in shock by how much there was. Link knew something was off with her and jumped the rest of the gaps quickly to get to her. He reached her and looked at what she was staring at.

Link saw what she was so freaked out by and grabbed her upper arms turning her towards him. "Saria, listen. You have to keep calm or you'll pass out. It's over now and yeah, you got hurt. Yes, that's your blood but you're okay. Nothing is going to hurt you." Saria was breathing quickly and looked nervous. She couldn't take her eyes off the blood. She finally nodded. Link put his hand on her chin and turned it towards him. "You'll be fine." he reassured her gently. He looked over at the ladder that they were to go down. "I'll go down first so if you fall, I can either catch you or break your fall.." He joked again trying to be funny for Saria. He stepped down the ladder and stood at the bottom waiting for her again with his arms out. She smiled at this gesture then descended the ladder, Links arms hovering at her sides ready to grab if she fell.

Saria reached the bottom rung with no problem, then stepped down onto the grass and let go of the ladder. When she let go of the ladder she started standing upright again and her body collided with Link's. He was caught off guard so he wrapped his arms around her to try and stabilize himself. Her heart began poundning wildly again, her face gained more color. She felt warm. He felt her gasp then start breathing faster. He thought it was weird.

"Hey, Saria...Are you feeling okay?" Link was puzzled. Oblivious to any signs. "Do you need to sit down or something?" Saria smiled at his sweetness and shook her head, separating their bodies. She turned and looked at him. He looked like an innocent kid. But she knew he would eventually grow up. Which made it hard.

"Link,..." she started shyly, "the reason I told you to come with me in the first place..." She hesitated. Her nerves were getting to her. Come on! she scolded herself, I almost died yesterday. WE almost died yesterday. I can say this. It won't mean anything to him anyway... Link went and sat on the stairs behind them and motioned for Saria to sit next to him. He thought she was tired. She sat facing away from the blood spatter trail, cleared her throat and continued, "The reason I had you come and sent both our fairies away was because I wanted to confess my feelings to you, Link."

Link looked confused. "...Feelings?" he thought for a second then it clicked. "OH! F-feelings!" he exclaimed, finally getting it. His eyes were a bit wider because of his surprise. Saria scoffed and shook her head, smiling.

"Gosh, Link, You're really oblivious to all of that?" She questioned him, staring at the dried blood in her fingernails. He realized she was upset about this. He sighed.

"No, I mean...I didn't know what do about it. I'm always gone and you're about twenty-five years old in the body of a twelve year old girl. Im human. I grow up." Link said as delicately as he could. He was a very insightful child but this still was painful for her to hear. She began picking away the dried blood in her nails. I knew it... She thought.

"Saria, in ten years I'll be twenty and will be about six and a half feet tall while you'll still be four and a half feet tall." Link reached for Saria's hand and took it in his. She looked up at him with glassy eyes. "You're my best friend, Saria." He said with a warm smile. Saria nodded, her lips started to quiver, her eyebrows began to twitch. She held her breath. Link saw this and pulled her close. "It's okay." He whispered and at that she sobbed into his chest.

They sat like this for a few minutes until Saria had become tired from sobbing. She thought it out. He is right about everything he said. He's young and innocent, while I've seen and done things he knows nothing about. We may look and act like children, but we're not. Saria sighed. Link looks like one of us. I got confused. He's just so brave and strong. But by the time he's my age, he'll be a giant...and by then he'll have found a girl like him.. She shook off her pain and began thinking rationally.

"I'm sorry, Link, I was being stupid. It's just that you look like we do. I keep forgetting your age. Humans are a lot different than us.." Saria laughed halfheartedly.

Kokiri hit puberty at around the same age as humans, but did not grow or mature much past their sex organs. They don't give birth themselves, therefore, when they procreate they have intercourse normally but the spawn comes from the Deku Tree. It is a very sacred and mysterious act, but in rarity. New Kokiri are made every ten years in turns. The oldest Kokiri is Fala. She's actually sixty years old. She's made a Kokiri child on two different occasions. One was lost in the Lost Woods and is thought to have become a Skullkid. His name was Niko. Interestingly, the other is Mido. He's about fifteen and still going through hormone changes. He is often annoyed that his mother is such a dim wit.

It'll be a while until a new addition to the Village can be made. The Deku Sprout needs to grow more first. It could take thirty years or more. The Know-It-All Brothers, tripplets, are an extremely rare phenomenon for Kokiri. Usually only one is born at a time. They emerge from the Deku Tree looking as if they were already ten to thirteen years old. There was a terrible time before the triplets were born where three Kokiri were killed by a wolf attack. When Kokiri die of old age, It's their hearts that are weak from living a full life. They still look young and healthy on the outside, but become ill, go into a deep sleep then pass on. Their energy returns to the Deku Tree, but for now the Deku Sprout, and helps to feed it. But for now, the Kokiri could use this opportunity as a form of birth control while they wait for the Deku Sprout to mature. Many Kokiri had already started to become more sexual recently, as frightening as that sounds.

Saria was just lonely and severely attracted to Link but it would never work. She sighed. At least I can keep him as a friend. Perhaps I can even help him on his journey.

The word "Journey" reminded her of the word "Journal". Oh! My journal. She cleared her throat, wiped her eyes and straightened her hair quickly.

"We'd better get going, Link. You have to continue your quest." Saria finally said as she stood and started climbing the stairs slowly. Link followed her somberly, feeling like he had just shattered her dreams. He knew he had certainly let her down. But he knew it was for the best.

(I stopped there and haven't continued because of work. Let me know if this story sounds okay so far? Suggestions? Critique? GO FOR IT.)


End file.
